Allen's Messed Up Life Rewrite
by Gold Phantom
Summary: Allen wakes up one day hoping for a normal day but when Komui knocks over a bunch of potions that does something to Lavi,Choji,bookman, Crowley and himself he has to get use to being a female. FeAllenX Kanda,OcXOc this is a rewrite of Allen's messed up life
1. Chapter 1

Gold Phantom/xx-Snow White Sorrow-xx: We ended up rewriting the original, because, well...it needed it, trust us!

Allen: Why do I have to be a girl? It's not fair! You two are evil!

Snow: You just figured that out? Life isn't fair, suck it up. And we're authors; its our job to screw with your life for the entertainment of others. Baka Usagi, say the bloody disclaimer!

Lavi: Okay! Neither Snow or Gold Phantom own DGM, i they did, things would be really weird because they're insane!

WARNING: Allen is a Neko girl! Also, Kanda's mouth, Komui (he needs his own warning), and Cross (same as Komui, though for different reasons).

-

Chapter 1: Damn you, Komui!

~~Third person POV~~

Early in the morning, a certain whitette exorcist was dreaming dreams of dango, wrapped in his bed sheets from rolling over in his sleep. A small golden golem was fluttering around his head, flicking the sleeper's face with his long tail.

"...five more minutes...tired, tim...zzzz"

The golem, Timcampy (often known as Tim), decided enough was enough. He suddenly bit and pulled on the boy's white locks, earning a startled yelp. The young teen sat up abruptly, rubbing his head where Tim had pulled his hair.

"Ow, Tim! What was that for?" asked Allen. Tim simply grinned widely and fluttered in a circle around his head. Allen sighed, and proceeded to go about his morning routine, dressing and fixing his unruly white hair while examining his reflection. After brushing his teeth, he was satisfied with his appearance, leaving his room followed by Tim as he made his way towards the cafeteria, guided by the delicious scents of Jerry's cooking. When he was about to enter the doors, he felt a sudden warmth as a larger body hugged him from behind.

"Moyashi-chan!" shouted Lavi at the top of his lungs. The hyperactive teen was , seemingly unable to remain still for three seconds straight. His red hair was down, ruffled and unruly as a lion's mane. He began to tug on the younger exorcist's arm, jumping up and down like a sugar-high hamster. Allen sighed internally, and replied to his greeting.

"Good morning, Lavi. Did you sleep well?"

" Yep, I'm all ready to go! And Panda didn't give me any work for once!" cheered the wide wake redhead, startling Miranda, who stumbled and tripped into Marie while in line at the window.

"Aaaahh! I'm so sorry, I'm such a useless klutz, sorry sorry sor-" Miranda was shushed by Marie as he stood up, offering a hand to help the distraught female exorcist. She blushed a bright pink, as Marie gently hushed her, smiling slightly. Allen smiled a little as he watched the two- Miranda needed someone like Marie, who could calm her and make her feel good about herself, who could understand her and refrain from criticism. Many thought it wouldn't be long before one or the other admitted that their feelings went beyond friendship.

Allen and Lavi headed to Jerry and both ordered, Lavi settling for pancakes, an apple, and a glass of juice, while Allen ordered his usual paragraph of food, being a parasitic accomadator. The two sat down to wait for Jerry to finish, joined by Leenalee, Kanda, Miranda, and several other exorcists, still half-asleep in most cases. Lavi promptly launched himself at Kanda with a frilly pink bow in hand, shouting that 'Yuu-chan' needed to look pretty, and the pink matched the samurai's long midnight hair.

After a brief struggle and some rather foul language from Kanda, violence ensued when Mugen was withdrawn from its sheath. Lavi's face now sported a bright purple bruise from an irate Panda (*cough* Bookman *cough*) and the others sighed (or tched in annoyance) before they all ate their breakfast. Just then a voice was heard over every golem in the order.

"Exorcists, please report to Komui's office at once!" called Reever's voice over the golems. They got up and left, wondering what the supervisor had done this time. Kanda opened the door to find Komui asleep at his desk as usual, with an aggravated Reever standing near the door among the vast stacks of paper.

"Komui, Leenalee is expecting!" shouted Lavi. As Komui jerked awake, he accidentally knocked over a massive stack with several dubious potions atop. A chain reaction was set off, stacks of neglected papers falling and smoke from the contents of the bottles creating brightly colored clouds. When the rainbow smoke cleared, several of those who were caught in the smoke have developed strange attributes. Chaoji's skin was dyed a hideous khaki green, Bookman's wispy ponytail turned into gaudy peacock feathers, Lavi was barking like a dog, and Crowley had reverted to the size of a six-year old.

"Yap, arf, ruff bark whine! {Hey, where is Moyashi-chan?}'' shouted Lavi. When everyone laughed at him, he was obviously frustrated, gesticulating around the room. That was when they realized; Allen seemed to still be stuck in the papers. They all began fishing for him in the four-foot ocean of paperwork.

"Found him!" exclaimed Johnny, tugging on an exposed black arm buried in the paper ocean. With help from Lavi and Leenalee, they managed to unearth poor Allen, who was gasping for breath. It seemed that it was another hair tonic- Allen's hair probably reached his knees this time, judging from the sheer amount. Lavi started to laugh. Then stopped abruptly.

Allen wondered what was wrong. He got up, pushing his overgrown hair out of his eyes. Everyone was standing there, just staring at him wit their mouths hanging open. Somehow, they seemed taller, excepting Crowley in his current midget state. He twitched, wondering what had happened. As he went to cross his arms indignantly across his chest, he felt a sudden softness. Puzzled, Allen was about to look down when he noticed a white thing darting in and out of his peripheral vision. Huh? He spun around, trying to see what it was. Frowning, he raised his hand to scratch his head, an old nervous habit, but encountered not only his soft hair, but a warm, silky object atop his head.

"What?" he squeaked, barely noting that his already feminine voice seemed higher than usual. He looked down, seeing a white cat tail and... Oh no... are those... "OH GOD NO!" he had a developed chest, a tail, and possibly cat ears as well. Allen swayed in shock, and HER world spun and turned black as she fainted. Her last coherent thought-" Why me, what did I do to deserve this?"

Komui began bouncing around frantically, putting Lavi to shame. Lavi and Kanda brought Allen to her room, Kanda forced by Lenalee to help under whispered threat of telling Komui that he had groped her. Once Allen was on her bed, Kanda started to yell at Lenalee for threatening him, prompting a blur of purple hair shot into the room as Kanda found himself facing a very angry Komui about to kill him. Lavi rolled his eyes at this as Reever came in, dragging Komui away with Lavi and Timothy following. On the way out, Lenalee turned to Kanda and spoke.

"Kanda, you are to stay with Allen" Lenalee demanded, before turning and shutting the door behind her with finality.

~~~

Preview to next chapter:

"What? So I have to stay like this?" shrieked Allen.

"Until we find a non life-threatening way to fix the problem, yes."

"Oh god, just great. Just bloody great."

" Look on the bright side, Moyashi-chan. You can learn the inner workings of the female mind!" said Lavi, bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

-

Gold Phantom: well as we said before we are redoing this story and are taking out some unwanted ocs some will stay

Snow: Well, dearest readers, I hope you all appreciated the changes made.

Komui: Review or face my precious Komurin XVII!

-


	2. Chapter 2

Snow and GP: Chapter 2 is here, dearest readers!

GP: this will have some really strange things happening

Snow: Well, here comes the next round of Allen being very much mentally scarred. And how will Kanda react, hmm?

Kanda: *twitches, eyeing warily* If you make me do something sappy, Mugen will be separating your head from your neck!

GP: Disclaimer, someone.

Lenalee: Neither GP or Snow own DGM, or the storyline would be much more random and...well, they aren't Japanese.

Warnings: fem!Allen, neko!Allen, Kanda's mouth, (brief) nudity, Lavi being a perv, and Komui.

-

Chapter 2: The Horrors of Femininity

~~Third Person POV~~

Allen was in a warm, dark place. She felt so comfortable, but someone was shaking her shoulder insistently, bringing her closer to waking up.

"Tired..."she moaned, rolling over. Someone chortled in the background, and whoever was trying to wake her up snorted. Next thing she knew, she was jerked out of bed.

"Ahh! What in the bloody..." she opened her eyes to see a fuming Kanda gripping her arm and waist, dragging her out of the blankets. Allen scowled, and tried to smack him, but right then, she remembered what had happened and squeaked, scrambling out of Kanda's reach and covering her head. The other presence burst into open laughter, sounding suspiciously like Lavi.

"Oi, Moyashi, Reever said to wake you up. Get your damn arse out of bed already!" commanded Kanda, obviously irked.

"Oooh, Yuu-chan's angry!" chirped Lavi, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Kanda, is it really necessary to curse constantly?" scolded Allen. Kanda simply tched, closing his eyes as if he couldn't be bothered with her. "Hmph, typical BaKanda."

"Well, it seems that even being turned into a GIRL, a NEKO GIRL at that hasn't changed you much." stated Lavi, with a smirk at Allen's embarrassment.

"Che, Moyashi is still Moyashi, probably even more useless now."

"Get out, BaKanda!" spat Allen.

"Gladly, Moyashi!" Kanda growled."

"Shut up, straight fringe!" Allen screamed again

"Hahaha! You two fight like an old married couple!" choked out Lavi. Allen and Kanda glared at him, then realized that while they were arguing, they had gotten so close that their faces were only a few inches apart. They both scrambled backwards and turned away from each other, Allen flushing a delicate pink. Kanda himself had just the faintest hint of pink dusting his cheeks, though he himself refused to acknowledge. Lavi just kept chortling, his green eye sparkling mischievously.

"BaKanda." Allen huffed

"Che." Kanda ignored her. Lavi got bored and walked off to annoy someone else, leaving the two in simmering silence. Allen looked down and gulped; she was going to need new clothes for sure. She was about to bust out of her rather form-fitting shirt, and she was a few inches shorter. She glared at the samurai, and pointed at the door.

"What, Moyashi?" Kanda said, annoyed. She blushed a bit, and then glared at him, motioning to him again. "Tch." Kanda grumbled. "What do you want?"

"BaKanda, I...I-I need to, well," Allen said, blushing madly.

"Spit it the f*ck out already, Moyashi." Kanda demanded.

"I need to change" Allen whispered. Kanda twitched.

"Say it louder. I can't hear you." Kanda answered.

"I- I need to change my ..." Allen tried to continue, stuttering again as the words caught in her throat.

"Just f*cking say it already, beansprout!" Kanda shouted, standing up and glaring at her.

"I need to change my clothes, jeez!" Allen shouted, the oink shade darkening to a deep red. Oh god, this was embarrassing.

Kanda suddenly got up and stalked out, but not before she noticed the brilliantly pink flush adorning his high cheekbones. Kanda slammed the door behind him, and Allen sighed. She began to look for something to wear that would accommodate the changes that that moronic supervisor Komui had caused with his idiocy. Allen groaned. She was ready to bang her head against the wall, groaning in despair. She was shorter than Leenalee now, her hips had widened, her...chest...had definitely grown A LOT, not even counting the cat ears and tail. And her hair was ridiculous; it now ended about an inch above her knees, and it was everywhere.

She took off her shirt, which was too tight, and gulped. She had to be around a B cup now, and it seemed that she was going to have to borrow clothes from Lenalee. Unfortunately her Chinese friend wore short skirts, which would ruin the remnants of her pride. She took a brief shower, the water feeling especially warm on her sensitive ears and tail. She dried off, and walked back to her room. Looking around again, she was about to put on her jacket and some pants when someone abruptly banged her door open, startling her and causing the towel to come loose, falling around her ankles. She whirled around, forgetting her current state of undress.

"Moyashi-chan! You done? What's it like to be a-" Lavi, who had come running in dragging Kanda behind him, took one look. Then blinked. His jaw dropped, and he STARED. The redhead's visible eye looked as if it was about to pop out of his head, it was opened so wide.

Kanda, on the other hand, took one look, then turned and ran in the other direction, headng straight for the trainign room, thinking of anything but the Moyashi in an attempt to stop the creeping blush. He face palmed hard, furious that he had been showing some sort of weak emotions. What was wrong with him?

"What's with the noise? Lavi, can't you behave for once in your-" Lenalee came in, and took in the scene; an awestruck Lavi checking out poor naked Allen, and Allen herself, blushing the brightest red she had ever seen, in the middle of his- sorry, HER room, attempting to cover herself while Timcampy flew around her head frantically. The Golem seemed to be assisting her in trying to cover herself, the small golden creature hovering right.

Lavi came out of his trance and let out a long wolf-whistle, his eyes tracing over Allen's form with blatant appreciation." STRIKE!"

Lenalee snapped out of it, and let out a murderous aura that told Lavi that there was a strong possibility of rabbit stew tonight.

"GET OUT YOU, PERVERT! A girl needs her privacy, you should be ashamed!" Lenalee shouted, drawing the attention of two passer byes. the two poked their heads in through the door only to see Lenalee punch Lavi hard in the head, and then threw him out of the room.

"Phanto-kun ,we are back after two years, and see this?" the first one, a girl who looked to be in her late teens asked. She rolled her pale ruby eyes, flipping her long magenta hair over her shoulder and turning to look at her companion. Curiously, she wore no uniform to announce her status, instead she wore black ankle boots and a lacy wine-red lolita dress; a golden version of the Dark Order's insignia, the Rose Cross, hung from a choker around her neck.

"Yes Hearta, it seems that things have changed a lot while we were in Oceania. I will try to get us a new mission, so first to Komui's" the other one, a male apparently known as Phanto, replied in a faintly amused tone. He was wearing an older uniform version, black and white with golden trim, announcing his status as a General. He appeared to be of around seventeen years, his serious turquoise blue eyes and lightly tanned face framed by ebony spikes of hair. They left towards the Chief's office, ignoring Lavi, who was busy staunching the flow of blood dripping down his lips and nose.

The Chinese girl handed poor Allen a bathrobe, and tied up her overlong hair, calming the poor albino a bit. Miranda came in with some clothes, and then Lenalee took Allen into the bathroom to change, Miranda leaving the room unobtrusively.

"That was rather...dramatic." Miranda noted.

"Not all teens are like Lavi, Lavi is unique." Marie sighed and leaned against the wall.

"AHHHHHH!" came a shriek from the bathroom. Lavi and Miranda turned and stared at the bathroom door, wondering what was going on in there to elicit such a terrified scream. At that moment, Allen came out, looking ready to faint from the embarrassment. She was wearing a very, very, very short, frilly red skirt, with black-and-white striped knee socks, a tight black long sleeved top, red satin ribbons tying back her hair, and mid-calf black laced boots, with high heels that had her swaying as she tried to keep her balance. In short, she look like a gothic Lolita girl.

Allen looked indignant and incredibly embarrassed, but could not escape the smiling pair behind her. Leenalee seemed quite pleased with her work. Johnny, who walked up just then, sweat dropped, wondering if Komui had made more of an influence on her then they thought...or maybe the Lee Family was just strange that way.

"So cute, Allen! You're so adorable as a girl!" exclaimed Lenalee, practically bouncing around in joy.

"Umm, we were supposed to go to Reever 2 hours ago." said Johnny.

"But can't I change first? This outfit is embarrassing!" Allen whimpered, swaying slightly in

"Sorry, no time." Johnny replied sheepishly.

The group headed to Komui's office, where Reever could no doubt be found. Inside, Komui was speaking to the pair that had went unnoticed earlier, Hearta lounging on the beat-up couch while Phanto was going through a file with the Supervisor, who was in serious mode for once.

"So then, Oceania is cleared of akuma for the moment...I'll give you two a break for a while, but soon the Higher-ups will probably send you to Russia again, or maybe to South America this time. After two years, you need the rest. And I know that you're technically a general, since the Higher-ups promoted you, but we should still check your synchronization rate with Hevlaska, it may have gone up." Komui said, closing the file he had been perusing. He then noticed the others, who were standing in the doorway, curiously watching the pair of unfamiliar exorcists.

"Brother? Who are they? I didn't know that we already had a new general..." Lenalee said, her violet eyes confused. Komui briefly spazzed out, trying to tackle-hug his 'precious, adorable sister', but Lenalee kicked him in the head and scolded him.

Phanto yawned widely, then looked at them with his eyes half closed, leaning against Komui's desk.

"I'm Phanto Storm, pleased t' meet you." he said, winking. Hearta sighed, and looked at the group.

"I'm Hearta." she said, then looked at Lavi as the apprentice bookman opened his mouth. "Before you ask, it's not my real name, but I prefer to use this one." she droned, looking a bit bored. Lavi closed his mouth, then gave her the once over. Three, two, one...

"STRIKE!" Lavi shouted. Hearta gave him a blank look, while Phanto hid a laugh as Lenalee and Allen hit Lavi over the head.

"Lavi, behave already!" they both scolded.

"What was that about? He's a nut, isn't he?" Hearta deadpanned, firmly ignoring Lavi.

"Oh that is...common, he does that with every attractive girl." Lenalee replied to Hearta, sighing at the incredulous look on Hearta's face.

"Oh...wait...WHAT? PERVERTED RABBIT, I'M NOT THE LEAST BIT INTERESTED!" Hearta yelled, kicking Lavi in the groin, which caused the redhead to double over in pain. Hearta then walked back over to Phanto and looked at him. "Phanto, I have to say I hate the fact that one of the fragments chose a perverted rabbit as its accomadator." Hearta said in an undertone.

"Hey, Mr. Eyepatch, Hearta already has a lover, so I suggest you don't try anything, He'll castrate you if Hearta doesn't first." Phanto drawled, noting Lavi pale and go still. Lenalee and Allen edged away from Hearta, looking a bit askance. Phanto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "He's off somewhere at the moment, haven't seen him in a while. He won't consider two girls as a threat to his relationship, so you two don't need to worry."

Allen and Lenalee looked a bit relieved, though Allen grimaced at the mention of her gender. Phanto raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Er...back to the subject, since the two of you have been with the Oceania branch and in the field...now that I think about it, you two have only been here at HQ once or twice, so introductions really are necessary." Komui noted, frowning slightly.

"Er...sorry about earlier, I'm Lavi, no last name. I'm an apprentice Bookman, my master is busy recording a war somewhere at the moment. I've been an exorcist here for about three years now!" Lavi exclaimed, twirling Odzuchi-Kodzuchi in his fingers and grinning, his visible eye sparkling with vitality and cheerfulness.

"Er...nice to meet you, Lavi." Phanto said. 'A bookman...huh, never would have guessed' he thought to himself. Lenalee smiled and stepped forward.

"My name is Lenalee Li, I'm Komui's younger sister, and I'm also an exorcist. I've been here since I was five...I hope my brother hasn't caused you two any trouble-" she said, when Komui interrupted her.

"And Phanto, keep your tentacles off of my precious, sweet, pure baby sister!" Komui shouted, reaching for his drill. Lenalee kicked him in the head, and he whined at her, trying to hug her legs. "So cruel, Lenalee! I can't let that octopus try anything-" he began, until Kanda, who had just entered, smacked him with the flat of Mugen's blade between the eyes.

"Shut the f*ck up, idiot sister-complex." Kanda growled. Hearta and Phanto sweatdropped.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" Hearta asked. Lavi sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's obsessive, lazy, and insane. You'll have to get used to it. Oh, and we forgot to mention; don't drink or eat anything he offers you, it's probably laced with some sort of potion. And be careful in case he releases a rampaging robot on HQ."

"Er...so, then who are the neko girl and the lady with the deep voice?" Phanto asked. Lavi started rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that his face matched his hair. Kanda and Allen turned to look at the unfortunate exorcist, giving glares that made Phanto a little tempted to hide behind Hearta from the sheer killing intent.

"What. Was. THAT?" they said simultaneously. Lenalee turned and smacked both of them over the head with her clipboard.

"Be nice, you two!" she scolded. Allen sighed and straightened, smiling his...er, HER usual polite smile.

"I apologize...my name is Allen Walker, I'm a parasitic exorcist, I've been here for a year...ever since my lazy, good for nothing drunk womanizer of a general sent me here."

"By chance, did you train under...Cross Marian?" Phanto asked, his turquoise eyes seeming to darken. Allen nodded.

"And to be exact, I'm male, and the ears and tail are not my innocence. A certain supervisor wasn't careful with his potions, resulting in...this."

"Oh...I though Lavi was joking."

"He wasn't...hang on, weren't you speaking mutt earlier, Lavi?" Reever commented froim behind Komui's desk.

"It wore off when I drank milk."

"Ah...I forgot, I called you here to test out a cure, Allen." Reever mentioned. "I tested some of the things from the bottles, and I might be able to make an antidote for you, in case this doesn't wear off on its own. I'm not letting HIM near the lab stations for a while, so bear with me."

"Who are you?" Hearta asked.

"I'm Reever, head of the science department and Komui's assistant of sorts." the scientist replied, sipping from a coffee cup and running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Okay. What about blue-hair, the one sulking in the corner?"

"Tch...My name is Kanda. I'm an exorcist. And don't try to be frineds or anything; slow me down, and I won't hesitate to leave you behind." the samurai said tersely.

"Well, that was rude." Hearta deadpanned.

"BaKanda never learned civility, just ignore him, you might catch his stupidity." Allen muttered. Kanda bristled, glaring at Allen and putting his hand on Mugen's hilt.

"More like I might catch it from you and the Baka Usagi, Moyashi!" he snarled. Allen's ears flattened against her head, and she growled low in her throat, her tail thrashing back and forth as her silver eyes narrowed, returning Kanda's glare with equal force.

"Oh, so BaKanda can string a full sentence together, what a vast improvement. And for the last time, my name is ALLEN. Come on, spell it with me; A. L. L. E. N. Now say it; Al-len. Simple, right? Five letters, two syllables. It's not that hard, or can your microscopic brain not handle it? Geez, do you need remedial assistance or something?" she sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. Kanda growled back.

"Says the dumbass midget with the martyr complex!"

"Do they do this a lot?" Phanto asked Reever. Hearta walked out, following a small white golem that darted erratically back and forth to an unknown destination.

"Yeah, they do." Reever replied, sighing heavily.

"So Phanto-chan-" Lavi began but was interrupted by a glare from Phanto.

"DON'T CALL ME -CHAN. If you value your life, just call me Phanto."

"Er..so then, why do you have a general uniform on?" Lavi asked, nonplussed.

"My synchro rate is above 100." Phanto said as Hearta walked back in, holding a giant strawberry cheese cake in her hands. Everyone in the room stopped and stared, except for Komui, Hearta, and Phanto, who rolled his eyes.

"Phanto-nii Jerry says hi." Hearta said taking a bite out of the cake. She paused, then her ruby eyes widened, and sparkles erupted around her. "THIS CAKE IS SO GOOD!" Hearta cried, her eyes lighting up as she smiled happily, a bit of icing on her cheek.

"How can she eat that much and be thinner than Allen and ME?" Lenalee wondered, looking a bit sickened at Hearta's manners; she wasn't as fast an eater as Allen, but she certainly was as enthusiastic, white and pink icing all over her fingers and the lower half of her face.

"If you knew then you'd understand..." Phanto replied.

"Hey Komui can you contact Asian branch and ask them if we could visit for a bit? I need to speak to one of the members." Hearta asked after polishing the plate of the cake. Kanda snorted as Hearta licked her fingers clean.

"Great, another glutton, as if the Moyashi wasn't enough." Kanda remarked.

"Oi, samurai wannabe! The shogun called, they want their pony tail back." Hearta shot back.

"Okay, cool it! Let's go Hearta, I don't think that the supervisor...well, he's asleep again, so let's go." Phanto interrupted. Komui snored loudly as Hearta glanced at him, and the red-eyed female shrugged before walking out.

"Wait!" Allen yelled, running after them, Unfortunately, she ended up colliding with Phanto when she caught up, because he had turned to see why she was calling for them. Phanto remained standing, however, Allen nearly face planted, catching her balance at the last moment, with her tail extended.

"Sorry...Allen, right?" Phanto apologized, scratching the back of his head. "So, the ears and tail...useful for keeping you balance, I'd assume...I forget, is that your innocence?"

"No, I have a parasitic innocence located in my left arm...Komui was careless with his potions, and caused me to grow the ears and tail, in addition to becoming female." Allen replied, her smile slightly strained.

"So you're a guy? Not to be rude, but how old are you?"

"Er...I'm sixteen. That reminds me...so you're a point breaker as well, Sir? And what about you, Miss Hearta?" Allen asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Yeah, I broke the critical point a while ago, though I was on a long-term mission. I'm a parasitic type as well, my right hand...hang on, you're a point breaker too?" he backpedaled, looking surprised. Allen nodded.

"Crown Clown, my innocence, became the Sword of exorcism in a battle against one of the Noah Clan, and I broke through the critical point at that time, surpassing 100% synchronization. Er...Komui said I'm the youngest on record the achieve that, because I was fifteen. I'm not a general yet, because I'm too young, and there are some...circumstances."

"Huh...can I see it?"

"Umm...okay." Allen said, pulling off the glove concealing her left hand and pulling back the sleeve of the dress, revealing the tattoo-like markings on her shoulder. Phanto cautiously reached out and ran his finger over one of the crystals.

"Interesting...mine isn't quite so obvious. Here, you showed me your innocence, so its only fair that you see mine." he said, pulling down his sleeve a bit. On the back of the hand was the black tattoo-like outline of a heart shape with a pentagram drawn within. From the bottom of the heart and the lower right point of the pentagram was a line that extended to split and curve around his wrist, criss crossing beneath the point of the heart. The innocence itself was not visible, though the mark resembled the innocence tattoos on Allen's left shoulder.

"It's definitely different from mine..." Allen murmured, reflexively clutching her left shoulder. Phanto shook his right arm slightly, smiling.

"Yep. Yours looks more interesting, though."

"And to answer your earlier question, yes. I'm a parasitic accommodator, my heart itself is the location of my innocence." Hearta cut in. "Also, what method of transportation were you referring to, that would be faster than a train?" she asked, her ruby eyes focused on Allen's silver. Allen coughed and let go of her shoulder, half-turning towards Hearta.

"Ah...the science department is supervising it, but a while ago, we were able to obtain Noah's Ark from the Earl." Allen said, looking to the side. She didn't feel like explaining exactly what the Ark was, but it turned out that there was no need.

"WHAT! How did that happen!" Hearta and Phanto shouted at the same time, looking incredulous. Allen blinked in shock, then recovered slightly.

"Er...you know about the Noah's Ark?" she asked, leaning forward slightly in surprise. Phanto and Hearta looke at each other, then at her, then back at each other again.

"..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I guess." Allen said, turning on her heel and stumbling again, unused to wearing high heeled shoes.

The unfortunate albino face planted with an indignant squeal, her tail sticking straight up into the air. Hearta and Phanto tried not to laugh at the ridiculous sight, but began to snicker when Allen sat up, growling in irritation and rubbing the top of her head.

"Er, are you alright?" Phanto asked. Allen huffed, then nodded, standing up and heading to the lab where the ark was located, followed by the two exorcist companions.

When they entered the lab, Reever turned around and blinked, looking at Phanto and Hearta in surprise.

"Huh...what are you three doing in here?" the Australian asked, glancing at Allen. Allen sighed and walked forward to stand in front of the Ark Gate, Phanto and Hearta following closely.

""They're heading to the Asian Branch, so I brought them here rather than having them take the train. It's faster, and there's already a connection. Could you have someone show them the way?" Allen asked. Reever nodded and smiled.

"No problem, Walker." Reever replied. He then turned to a random member of the science division. "Could you show two of our exorcists the way to the Asian Branch entrance?"

"Yes, sir!" replied the scientist, smiling and walking through the Ark gate. Phanto shrugged and sauntered through, and Hearta sighed, waving nonchalantly at Allen and Reever as she stepped into the white light of the Gate. Once they had gone, Reever turned to Allen with a serious look on his face.

"Allen, Link is going to be back the day after tomorrow, he's finishing his mission for Leverrier as we speak. You're going to be back under surveillance. We called you in to test an antidote, but just after you left, it kind of...blew up when Komui dropped the vial." Reever said, sweat dropping.

"Er...then its a good thing that I didn't drink that, I'd guess." Allen replied, scratching the back of her head.

~~~

Snow: And that, my friends, would be the revised chapter 2.

Kanda: Che.

GP: Stop che-ing Kanda its bad for your health*the two start bickering*

Hearta: Get on with it and review, flames will be used in Jerry's kitchen.


End file.
